In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery art there is often a need to install control lines of one sort or another on strings being run in the well. Such control lines are generally desired to be connected in some way to the string to avoid damage thereto. While there have been different attempts to by hand or mechanically insert the lines there is much to be desired in efficient and competent installation of the control lines. To this end the art is always in need of alternate means that improve efficiency and reliability.